Pokemon X and Y special: Xerneas and Yveltal
by Dehliastar
Summary: After earning her championship in Kalos, Jessica(OC) sets out to carry out a special task for the professor. Many dramatic happenings occur throughout the journey, and one question every character might want to consider is,"Are things really what they seem?". Humorous, fluffy romance, multiple ships(main: Jess x Calem).
1. Prologue

I'll try to give as clear a summary of this entire story(It's gonna be long, I bet..) as I can, and at the same time not spoil it for all of you!

Hihi! This is my first ever fanfic(not written, but rather, first one I ever posted online to share) so be sure to review alright? Note: Humorous romance(multiple ships)

Plot summary: Yveltal unexpectedly appears, threatening to take over the world using its dark power because of a grudge he has withheld ever since that fateful incident, but Xerneas, along with the main character OC Jessica, is determined to stop it. Xerneas and Yveltal plunge into an intense fight, which results in both forced back into their recuperation forms. Unfortunately, Xerneas has lost her voice from the fight when she awakens. She's sure Yveltal will return soon once more, but being mute and unable to communicate, will she be able to save the world? Dive into the adventure with this fanfic and find out what each individual is going through. May include more than one tale, more of a few stories/tales/arcs combined to form one fanfic. May imply humor, a connection and relation between the pokemon world and the reality.  
I initially wanted to add all the characters in the story but unfortunately that's not possible so I'm informing you readers now that at some point you may encounter some unmentioned characters. They're sort of popular I guess, and it'll be fun to write about them... yeah and people keep writing M rated stuff and all so this time I wanna try something new, and actually include them in an appropriate story, refraining from obscene, scenes.(Tongue twister lol) I betcha you'll have some surprise when you see them in this fanfic so.. ok anyway I hope you enjoy, kay? Read on! :D P.S. Multiple shippings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, with the exception of the protagonist, Jessica.

* * *

It was sunrise and the day was just about to begin. The chill of the night was fading and soft golden light was starting to filter through the upper canopy of a forest.

With light, graceful steps, Xerneas approached a peaceful lake. The bright sunlight emitted from the glorious sun hung high above the fluffy clouds made the calm water shimmer, as if it came from a wonderful fantasy land.

Xerneas dipped her mouth gently into the fresh water, the refreshing taste settling on her tongue as her thirst was slowly quenched. Just at that moment, a strong wind blew from a distance. Xerneas' sensitive ears pricked up instantly.

Shortly after, the wind increased/picked up its speed and became a hurricane. Dark, ominous clouds gathered as lightning streaks danced across the sky. Rain was imminent. Thunder rumbled, and pretty soon torrents of rain shot down like arrows from the sky.

Sensing something amiss, Xerneas glanced up and let out an audible gasp as she noticed Yveltal emerge from behind the clouds. That spelt danger, because Yveltal was known for causing trouble and wreaking havoc in the world, and usually referred to as "The Destruction Pokemon".

Flapping his powerful wings vigorously, Yveltal appeared intimidating enough even to scare Xerneas.

"What do you want?" Xerneas snarled at him, putting up a brave front as she took a few cautious steps back.

"What I want?!" Yveltal's eyebrows narrowed in fury. "Revenge!" He replied back with an earth-shattering holler. Just then, an ear-bursting sound of thunder rolled in the background distance, reverberating around the surroundings.

A flashback of the past immediately came zapping into Xerneas' mind. A century ago, back at the Legendaries' Academy, where Xerneas and Yveltal were both enrolled in, a disaster occurred, resulting in the rainforest being destroyed by hot, fiery forest fires and the villages being devastated by a forceful and overwhelming rush of water.

Since everything that Yveltal did or touched either fell apart or caused trouble, many legendaries accused him of the deed. Arceus, being the "Alpha Pokemon", tried to defend Yveltal, but to no avail. There were just too many pokemon.

In the end, Yveltal unleashed all his power to salvage the situation and to clear up his "mess", which was actually one of the ways of mother nature. After a few days, everything returned to normal.

However, instead of acknowledging Yveltal for his selfless sacrifice, Arceus praised Xerneas openly, as everyone thought she was kind and generous. Xerneas attempted to explain that she was not the one, but the pokemon all claimed that she was just being modest and humble.

Yveltal was hurt and heartbroken when he realised that Xerneas, his former crush and the"love of his life", was getting popular and that all his friends were leaving him. He was extremely jealous that Xerneas was always in the centre of attention while he was often ignored. He had tried several attempts trying to get close to Xerneas, but the others frequently pushed him aside, telling him that he was not "important" enough nor deserved to be one of Xerneas' friends.

His jealousy turned into hate and he bore a grudge against Xerneas, thinking that she stole his limelight.

After they had graduated from the academy, everyone parted ways, and Xerneas and Yveltal both went separate ways as well. Xerneas was given the title of "The Pokemon of Life" as she was thought to share her energy with those injured or weak, nursing them fully back to health, while Yveltal was named "The Destruction Pokemon".

"You made them all hate me, and now they all _adore_ you! When it wasn't you who saved them all, but ME!" Yveltal screeched, striking-coloured flames visible in his beady eyes as he glared fiercely at Xerneas, drilling an imaginary hole in her eyes.

Xerneas was interrupted from her deep thoughts and jolted back into reality.

"Yveltal, look, I'm really sorry for all the bad things that had happened to you, and I sincerely apologise. It definitely wasn't intentional, and I swear I didn't know-" Xerneas began, her voice going soft, but was cut off midway in her sentence.

"It's too late...It's too late!" Yveltal gave an ear-piercing shriek, trembling slightly in enragement. "Nobody..nobody would understand how much pain I went through, how much I've suffered over all those years...NOBODY!" The sound of raindrops got louder. "So now," Yveltal continued, with a hint of menace in his voice,"I will make you pay!"His last word dragged, and the black stripes on his body glowed, powering up his attacks.

Xerneas anticipated his next move. Yveltal was swooping down towards her at maximum speed, and she dodged his "wild charge" attack swiftly.

Yveltal gave a shrilling cry, then proceeded to flap his wings to create a harsh gust of wind, but Xerneas managed to shield herself with her colourful, formidable horns.

"You won't be able to win against me. Please stop!" Xerneas warned, worried that the effect of the intense fight might affect the rainforest as she charged with her horns in an attack made at Yveltal.

"Well, that's what YOU think! In fact, I've improved from my training over the years!" Yveltal declared while he headbutted Xerneas.

The great impact sent sparks flying everywhere and landing on trees nearby, setting them all on fire.

Unsatisfied, Yveltal started to spin rapidly and finally knocked against Xerneas, who countered it with her "Megahorn".

Smoke enveloped the entire area as orange flames which engulfed the place licked at the once lush green grass. Pokemon fled in all directions.

The battle between Xerneas and Yveltal resulted in a tie, leaving the both of them breathless. Yveltal panted while Xerneas struggled to catch her breath. "I will.. get my revenge..just you wait and see! And this time," Yveltal smirked wickedly. "It won't be just you I will be targeting." Cackling maniacally, Yveltal vanished among the dark clouds.

"Yveltal...s-stop.."Xerneas stammered, trying to keep her balance. The world started to spin before her and before she could utter another word, she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1- The Aftermath

Xerneas' eyes fluttered open, she had heard the melodious chirping of Fletchings and that had awakened her from her deep slumber. The brilliant rays of sunshine shone and brightened her coat.

Lying down, Xerneas looked around in awe, the rainforest's beauty had been completely restored- a gentle breeze caressed the nimble grass, flowers of different types grew on every corner of the rainforest-it had turned even more colourful and vibrant. Ten years had passed unknowingly to Xerneas as she transformed into a tree and recuperated to regain strength.

Suddenly, the leaves of a bush rustled and a baby Phanpy appeared. It sniffed around curiously with its long nose, caught a glimpse of Xerneas and stepped towards her.

Xerneas peered carefully at it. Realising it was harmless, she lowered her head and reached closer to it.

Just at that moment, a wild Doniphan rushed out unexpectedly and grabbed hold of her child, protecting it from Xerneas.

"No, she's dangerous! Don't ever go near her again, understood?" Mother Donphan told her beloved child Phanpy.

Xerneas was dumbfounded and stunned. "But-" Xerneas opened her mouth to protest, but was shocked to discover that no sound came out!

"Everyone, look! It's Xerneas! Come out, everyone!" Mother Donphan cried out in her own language. Upon that, all the pokemon who were inhabitants of the rainforest leapt out. They saw Xerneas and their faces darkened.

"Xerneas, we all thought you were compassionate and nice! But, it seems that we were wrong," Combee looked disappointed and betrayed.

"Yeah, why did you destroy the rainforest? You could have easily killed everyone!" Nuzleaf agreed.

Xerneas' eyes widened "No..that's..that's not true!" She staggered back, shaking her head several times.

"Stop denying it! You were the ONLY one present that day with the power to do so!" Machop shot back aggressively to Xerneas. Apparently right after the battle, Yveltal had retreated back into its own dimension to recuperate before it had the ability and strength to return back to the mortal world to create any chaos again, while Xerneas was the only one seen lying on the ground.

The atmosphere was getting tense and humid. All eyes were fixed on Xerneas, and they were all unreasonably demanding a reason from her as well as bombarding her unceasingly with questions.

"I SAW you at the lake!" Chikorita piped up, staring at Xerneas with hostility.

"We're gonna get you for this! Everyone, ATTACK!" With that, all the overprotective natives charged like a rampaging Rhyhorn at Xerneas, who took to her heels immediately.

She could have easily defeated all of them with her overpowering "Dazzling Gleam"(Sorry I know it's supposed to be a TM but let's all be flexible here) at one single go, but she had too good a nature to hurt any of them.

While sprinting, Xerneas tried explaining the whole encounter with the vengeful Yveltal and alerting them about Yveltal's dreaded return, but figured that she really was mute. She had lost her voice due to fatigue from the battle.

Depressed and hopeless, she was on the verge of tears. The knowledgeable legendary deer was certain that Yveltal would descend to Earth from his dimension any time and totally destroy the world for his justice.

Not paying attention to where she was heading, Xerneas landed in a dead end with trees blocking her passage.

She spun around and found herself surrounded by the beyond infuriated pokemon.

Shuddering, Xerneas felt her heart pounding as each crucial second ticked by like a parlous time bomb.

All of a sudden, a grassy beam of flash exploded, causing the wild pokemon to be blinded for a moment.

When it was gone, so was Xerneas.

Apparently, Celebi, a close friend Xerneas had befriended in the Legendaries' Academy, had been alerted about Xerneas being chased by a large group of pokemon and teleported her to the Winding Woods to seek necessary refuge.

Celebi was small-sized, had tiny fairy-like wings fluttering on its back and was pale green in colour. It was also friendly and helpful and would willingly offer help to anyone in need.

"Xerneas..," Celebi flew over to her side. "Are you alright?" It asked in concern.

Xerneas nodded, giving her friend a "Thank you" gander.

Celebi grinned jubilantly at Xerneas, relieved, but the expression was soon replaced by perplexion. "Wait a sec. Why were they after you? And, why aren't you talking? Is something wrong?"

Xerneas gazed at the sky, as though she was avoiding Celebi's inquiry.

"Celebi is my friend," She thought silently to herself. "I ought to tell him. But," Xerneas bent her head, troubled and distressed. "The problem is, I can't." The first tear which glistened in the sunlight trickled down her face from her doe eye and dripped onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 2- Jessica

{**A/N:** Hi, sorry to have kept you waiting! Those two chapters were only introductions and to give you a feel to my writing style and get you used to it, the real story and action...starts HERE! Enjoy, don't forget to leave a review as well, 'cos that's gonna help a lot and improve my skills. Thanks:) }

"Mmphh," Jessica groaned sleepily, tossing about in her comfortable bed. "Rise and shine, my dear champion," There was a knock on the door, and a female voice spoke.

"Umph.. just let me sleep a little bit more..," Jessica moaned, pulling up her duvet, snuggling deeper into her bed.

"No! You come out here right this instant, wash up and go to Lumiouse City. Professor Sycamore wants to see you. Urgently. And, make sure you dress formerly! From now on, you're the newest Kalos champion, remember? Now get up, I've prepared you some fresh, crispy lettuce-with-mayo-on-top sandwiches for your breakfast."

"Okay, okay," Jess climbed out of bed reluctantly and picked up her companion, Sylveon. "Sometimes Mom can be sooo annoying and naggy at times. Don't you agree, my little pink gem?"

"Veon?" Sylveon stared up blankly at her trainer. Jess laughed and cuddled the pokemon lovingly, causing her to squeal in pleasure.

Brushing her teeth, Jessica thought about the previous dream she had.

It seemed so realistic that it was almost unable to believe it. The memories remained fresh and vivid in Jess' mind. Jess wondered if all that were true, but later shrugged the thought off. "After all," She tossed her long, blonde hair back. "Dreams can't be real, can they?" She muttered to herself and elegantly walked down the stairs leading to the dining room clad in her best clothings, a piece of turquoise frilly top and a set of flowing baby blue long skirt, perfect with a unique trendy summer hat of the latest fashion fixed neatly atop her hair pulled back in the Japanese pigtail hairstyle along with her cute bobbing bangs.

"Morning, mom!" Jess greeted cheerfully, a brand new wave of confidence and sky high self-esteem overwhelming her. Dressing well somehow always made any true lady feel well.

"Oh, Jess, morning honey. Take a seat here and-" Jess' mom, Grace's words trailed off as her vision switched to Jessica and then down. Her mouth dropped, hanging agape, and stayed that way for a while.

Evidently mistaking her mother to be admiring her sense of style, rather than the mother actually being shocked at how Jess herself defined "formal dressing", Jess instinctively took a ladylike courtesy, feeling rather flattered and honoured indeed.

The feeling didn't last for a very long time. In fact, it vanished in a "poof" of an experimental chemical potion the moment Grace spoke, regaining her composure.

"Jess, my dear! Exactly what did you have in mind when I said "formal dressing", may I please ask? You look like you're going to a party! You're not," Grace gave an awkward pause, realisation striking her like a lightning bolt as she glanced sideways at Jess with a knowing look, faking skepticism. "-meeting up with a date, are you, young lady?" Her last word was barely a whisper, as she knew pressure was the only way to derive the truth from her one and only daughter she could study at the tips of her fingertips.

Jess managed not to fall for her famous trick, yet could not resist the all-known young girl's act of blushing. "I..I..n-no…," Jess' voice turned quiet as she looked away from her mother's face of doom.

Grace formed a thoughtful face, a finger to the bottom of her lips. "Hmm. I wonder, what all those posters and pictures of this boy are doing in that room of yours. I can't put a finger to what his name is...ah! Calem, is it? Ahh.. such a fine name.. Still, it all remains a mystery..why.. oh, why?" The longer Grace's speech lasted, the more Jess blushed and there came a time when she couldn't withstand it anymore, and had to make her stand.

"Um… that's uh..up to you to figure.. erm anyway I'm SO hungry right now I gotta eat your um.. delicious sandwiches.. uh oh I uh.. how late I'm running omigosh I'll..I'll eat these on my way! Bye mom, I'll be safe, don't worry? I mean, I MEANT, don't worry!" Jess advanced towards the laid-out plate and shoved sandwiches into her mouth, stuffing it.

"W-wait! So are you dating Calem? He's a nice guy!" Grace hastily called out after her.

Jess almost slammed right into the door. She swerved to the right, and banged into the wall beside instead.

"Be careful! And have a safe journey! Don't forget to make that cute boy fall for you though!"

"Mmmphh," Jess looked back and responded with her mouth still full with sandwiches. She gestured for Sylveon to follow, which she obliged and soon was by her side, just beside her heels, before they hastily made their way out, Jess unsure if she could tolerate another embarrassing remark from her mother if she was within earshot.

She waved goodbye and waited for the right moment. Once she heard the door close behind her, she yanked the thick slices of bread out of her mouth and was about to dump it into the trash bin, yet was starting to have second thoughts. "These sandwiches taste bad, but...they were personally made by Mom, after all. It would kind of be wrong…" "Still...maybe she doesn't love me at all, and can't wait to marry me off to that idiot Calem. All she ever says to me whenever I return home on normal days are either Rhyhorn races she competed in in her younger days, or how she enjoyed the crowning of my championship which was broadcasted on TV….I shouldn't even care about her stupid sandwiches that are so revolting to eat." And with a swift movement of her hand, the sandwich was discarded as trash.

Meanwhile, in the house, Grace was clasping her hands in worry and glancing out of the window thoughtfully. "Hope all goes well and that the Professor won't entrust or assign Jessica with any tough journeys/missions…" She shook her head, chiding herself, and glanced up with brightened eyes. "Of course not..nothing's impossible for Jess..she's defeated Diantha and emerged as the newest champion of Kalos with victory in her hands..I'm sure everything'll be fine, even with Calem, too." She let out a soft giggle, and went on to tidy up Jess' bedroom so she would find it warm and welcoming once she had arrived home.

"Pfffftttt," Jessica was walking in the typical Tsundere pose and posture- arms folded across her chest, puffing her cheeks indignantly as Sylveon padded obediently alongside her. "I-it's not like I l-like him o-or anything…"

Sylveon stopped and gave her a look. "WHAT?!" All one could view of Jess was a fiery background and an extremely pissed glare. Recognising the signs of one of Jess' common tantrums and temporary flare-up, Sylveon hastily backed away, nervously breaking out sweat, begging to be retreated into her pokeball. Because of the fact that Jess had to use her flying type pokemon Pidgeot to fly her over to Lumiouse City, she withdrew Sylveon and summoned the pokemon who had been through thick and thin with her ever since the beginner's route and one which she put most of her faith in, although the feeling wasn't quite the same as the attachment she had towards her pokemon back in Sinnoh.

Safely rested upon Pidgeot's back as he took flight, Jess leaned back slightly and reminisced the memorable times when the adventures in store for her unfolded in her first journey she embarked on in the Sinnoh region, the first pokemon game she played in the series. She clutched her hand to her heart and thought about her more loving mother of the player, Johanna. She found Grace to be so unlike her. "Sinnoh.." Her breath came out as a tiny cloud as the wind blew into her face and lifted strands of honey-coloured hair gently into the air. {A/N: Hi fellow readers I can fully empathise with you that this part may be a little confusing, as if the OC Jessica is from reality and does not belong in the pokemon world. Well, in fact, she does, she's from the other world, and she's sort of "transported". Details and more continued in the next chapter. I hope to be consistent and not keep you waiting too long next time! Until the next chap! :) BTW, for the nostalgic part I was listening to this as I typed, thought you should know.  watch?v=KbJ6Gi9ykdI - The sinnoh lover, Jas.}

* * *

On the other hand, at the Winding Woods..

"So..you've lost your voice?" Celebi asked inquisitively. It twirled around in a little dance like a ballerina. "It doesn't matter though. I can hear you all the same. I'm Psychic/Grass, remember?"

Xerneas smiled. "I'm so glad I have such a wonderful friend like you. Thank you for comforting me, Celebi. But I need some time to sort out things, and I'm not certain about the next move I should make, nor do I know the outcome and result."

Celebi tilted its head sideways, trying to comprehend and absorb everything that Xerneas was telling it. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, this is really deep. Anyway, what is this "thing" you are referring to?"

"Oh, I see I haven't said anything about that yet. It's just...Yveltal. He's coming back. His desire is to kill everyone and destroy every single thing! It's my fault, though. I started it," Xerneas clarified.

"Yveltal? You mean that troublemaker? Gosh, guess that phrase about a Liepard not changing its spots is probably true then. In that case, I'll use my Psychic powers to find my other legendary friends. I'm sure we'll be able to defeat him if our powers unite,"Celebi assured, patting Xerneas on the head.

Hearing that, Xerneas turned away, considering all odds. She decided at once that maybe she didn't blame Yveltal, didn't want him to get hurt, and needless to say, not even bent on destroying him at all. She hesitated, then looked Celebi in the eye.

"No, Celebi, wait, don't."Xerneas instructed with Celebi's inner-hearing ability. "All I ever wanted was for him to repent, turn over a new leaf, and renew, redeem himself with a pure heart of goodness." She inhaled slowly. "He needs to forgive."

A snort came from Celebi, folding its arms. "Yveltal, forgive?! Hmpph, what a joke!" Xerneas fumed at this. "Celebi, perhaps it'll be a fantastic idea for you to stay out of this."

Celebi was stunned. "W-what?"

"You don't mean-Xerneas! I'm here to help! I actually offered to invite the other legendaries to build up our army, just for the sake of you! And to think-"

"To think you don't understand. Life's not about aimless killing and-"

"You wanted my help in the first place," "Yeah, but you shouldn't have.." Xerneas trailed off as she caught sight of Celebi's face and realised she had hurt its feelings deeply. But it was too late now.

Celebi made a 180 degrees turn to leave. Looking back, narrowing its fairy-like eyes, it continued coldly,"You were probably right. I should have left you there, struggling on your own. I am so very...greatly disappointed in you. We shall not meet again. Our paths shall not cross anymore. Fare-" It almost pained Celebi to say this, but it remembered who its audience was, and composed itself.

"Farewell."

It took a while before everything settled into Xerneas, making its eyes go wide when it became crystal clear that Celebi was breaking off the friendship with her. And there might be a possibility that Celebi was going to be gone- _for good. _

Panicking, Xerneas thought in her head as loud as possible," Celebi, wait!" and having the urge to apologise right there and then in the spot,

but he was already gone.


End file.
